kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Colonel Zol
Colonel Bakarashin Iinodevitch Zol, commonly known as , is the leader of Shocker's Middle East Branch, transferred to Japan to improve their success rate there. His true form is a wolf monster known as (a.k.a. ). History Kamen Rider Colonel Zol was a former member of the Nazi born in Leipzig, Germany as well as Neo-Shocker's member, General Monster's superior when the general was still an officer at the concentration camp Auschwitz-Birkenau, he lost his eye after a gas leak and covered it with an eyepatch. After World War II, he was invited to join Shocker by the Great Leader. Zol kept his old uniform to show pride of his past despite being called a war criminal. He then went through the altering process of becoming a cyborg. His personal mark, worn by the soldiers of his own Shocker outpost and used in his official correspondence, was the Shocker emblem, but with the bird's head replaced by a wolf's. Driven by hate, he brought a wave of destruction to the Middle East to build Shocker's utopia there until he was called to Japan. He confronted Kamen Rider #2 himself in episode 39 and after a lengthy fight was toppled off a cliff by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Punch, destroying him. Wolf Man briefly appeared in Kamen Rider vs. Shocker among the members of the resurrected monster army. V3 Along with Doctor Shinigami, Ambassador Hell, and General Black. He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is Hokkaido. When Ambassador Hell captured by V3, he tried to execute him using his gun until Great Leader interference stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell when carried out their mission and let V3 go as he pleases. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. Abilities .]] After going through the alteration process Zol became a werewolf kaijin, transforming by whipping at the ground. He has the ability to shoot missile like claws from his hands in this form. He was also a disguise specialist, able to mimic Taki's appearance almost perfectly using only make up during his debut. Kamen Rider Decade In Kamen Rider Decade: Final Chapter, Narutaki becomes Colonel Zol to once and for all destroy Kamen Rider Decade. Together with Super Doctor Shinigami and what's left of Dai-Shocker they form Super Shocker. Unlike original Zol, Narutaki as Zol does not transform into Inhumanoid Golden Wolf Man in the movie due to his lack of cybernetic implants. When Tsukasa is revived after his voluntary destruction, he, Yusuke, Kaito, and Natsumi turn into their rider forms to fight against Zol and his army. When Doras goes on a rampage and Zol is knocked out of his way, he reverts back to Narutaki and flees. World of OOO In SIC Hero Saga OOO Edition, Narutaki finally transformed into the Inhumanoid Golden Wolfman. Video game appearances Kamen Rider Club Gold Wolf Man appears as a boss of Shocker which is fought by the six Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3, X, Amazon, and Stronger in Kamen Rider Club. Kamen Rider SD: Sortie!! Rider Machines Gold Wolf Man appears as the Stage 1 boss in the game, using his hotrod car to fire missiles, fireballs or try to sideram the player to kill them. Ichigo must defeat him by kicking the car until it loses all its armor and explodes. Kamen Rider on Super Famicom Wolf Man appears as a Shocker boss in the [[Kamen Rider (Super Famicom Game)|Super Famicom Kamen Rider game]]. Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider the original series, Colonel Zol was portrayed by . Zol was portrayed by when he disguised himself as Kazuya Taki in his debut appearance. *Height: 165 cm *Weight: 80kg Appearances * Kamen Rider V3 **Episode 27: Zol, Death, Hell & Black Rise from the Grave **Episode 28: The Five Commandants' All-Out Attack!! * Kamen Rider X **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 }} Category:Villains Category:Shocker Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Wolf Monsters Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:Canine Monsters Category:Shocker Generals Category:Generals